Category talk:Candidates for deletion
This is the discussion page for all of the pages nominated for deletion on the Hellsing Wiki. If you have a question about the page's deletion status, or would like to support or object to its nomination, you may discuss it here. The Valentine Brothers Page The page The Valentine Brothers is a candidate for deletion as of March 27, 2010. If a character has a significant impact in the plot or on the actions of the characters and is seen for more than one episode, each character deserves their own page, even if they are usually seen together. ::I agree that both Luke and Jan Valentine deserve there own separate pages, but right now their own pages are not as good as the original The Valentine Brothers page. I think that the page should defiantly be deleted, but not until both Luke and Jan's page are superior to the original. :: ::TheColorEarth 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Why sir, I do believe you have read my thoughts. This is the exact reason that the page hasn't been deleted yet. Glad to see we are in agreement. ::BlazingStar 22:35, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Leif and Jessica Page The characters Leif and Jessica are going to be merged into the 'Minor Vampires' page because they appear briefly in only one episode. : I agree : TheColorEarth 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Schrodinger's Cat page "Schrodinger's Cat" is not a concept relevant enough in the Hellsing plot to have its own page. The theory is explained in the "Trivia" section of the Schrodinger page, making the Schrodinger's cat page even more redundant. : I also agree : TheColorEarth 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Alucard's immortality page The page Alucard immortality, created by an unregistered contributor on July 3, 2010, is a candidate for deletion as of July 4, 2010. This is because most of the information in the article is explained in Alucard's page- and if it has not already, it can be in the future. A separate page does not need to be made for the topic of Alucard's immortality, although we thank the user for their contribution. Hellsing (TV series) The article Hellsing (TV Series) is a candidate for deletion as of July 21, 2010. It was created on July 20, 2010 by Cutiejessy. However, a larger, more informative article for the Hellsing anime series already existed. TheColorEarth asked permission for the information on Cutiejessy's new page to be integrated onto the already-existed page. "Sandbox" page The page Sandbox 'has been deleted as of November 20, 2010 by BlazingStar. This page was created on November 14, 2010by JakutheGreat, who was experimenting with Wikia's signature insertion feature; as such, JakutheGreat's signature was the only content on the page. It is the admin's belief that JakutheGreat mistakenly created the page in an attempt to experiment in the Sandbox (Template), the Hellsing Wiki's officially designated place for code experimentations and tests. File:1232849484520.gif (Picture) As of March 26, 2011, the picture file shown here is a candidate for deletion as marked by Shepski4, for the reasons of being "inappropriate, unrelated, and dangerous" as it relates to the wiki. Admin BlazingStar has abstained decision of the picture file's fate for the time being, on account of the .gif file not belonging to the wiki, but originally belonging to user AleximMose. Voting in support of or against deletion of the file is open to all users, registered and unregistered. Please let your opinion be known by posting votes below this paragraph. 'Voting starts here ... "123" Page The page "123" was created on October 31, 2011 and deleted on November 26, 2011 by admin BlazingStar. It was a blank page from the moment of its creation to its deletion. Hellsing vs. Army of Darkness My Hellsing vs. Army of Darkness page shouldn't be deleted from. If This site can let the the creator of Hellsing Ultimate Abridged do a page about it, then why can't I ''keep my Hellsing vs Army of Darkness page. I've had many people tell me on DeviantART that the like the idea of crossing over Hellsing with Evil Dead/Army of Darkness. 'PLEASE' don't remove it from here. please? ~HellsingvsEvilDead : You're new here, so I'll explain to you. I don't want ANY fan pages on this wiki, not yours, nor famous ones such as Hellsing Ultimate Abridged and have been arguing to get the Abridged pages deleted since I joined this site. Hopefully soon, BlazingStar will return and remove your page, and hopefully the Abridged series pages as well. If she does not return soon, I'll talk to Wikia about deleting the pages. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 00:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you much for explaining it to me since I'm new here. I honestly didn't know that fanpages couldn't be posted up until I saw your explanation about why it could be up on here. I'm sorry that I didn't know that, and will remember that in the future. Thanks so much again for explaining to me. Best regards, ~HellsingvsEvilDead. : It's fine, it's just that this is a wiki for canon topics only. I would suggest creating a Hellsing fanon wiki or going to a fan fiction site and posting it there. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk''')]] 21:28, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, writer-anon, that I didn't come out of inactivity sooner, I could have helped clear this up for you. Sniper is right- this is the Hellsing wiki, and it is for Hellsing canon only, although we do occasionally allow articles for Kouta Hirano's other, shorter works. I can only hope that you have found a home for your story, as I am deleting the page. --BlazingStar (My talk) 00:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) hellsing.wikia.QueenofEngland The page Hellsing.wikia.com/wiki/Queen of England is a Candidate for Deletion as of December 31, 2012 and was created on October 11, 2012 and contains the opinion of a user named Valkus on the relationship between Alucard and the Queen of England. Only content was: :It is assumed that Alucard beholds a love or infactuation toward The Queen than toward any other character in the series. :Looks more like respect for an elderly person that he has known for a long time to me. He has as much love/infactuation towards her as he did for Walter, except it's more notable since he hasn't seen her for quite some time. :~ Valkus It is noted that this is content that should be limited to Talk pages of articles, and not actual entry pages. Count Dracula It's pretty clear that Alucard is Dracula. Why have a separate page? Spawn of the Night 00:45, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Drifters The reason is clear. It is completely irrelevant to the Hellsing wikia. Spawn of the Night 01:17, October 2, 2014 (UTC) I disagree. We already have pages for hirano's other mangas so why delete this one? --Dalekdrone11 (talk) 13:11, August 12, 2015 (UTC) TORISUNA It has nothing to do with hellsing The Maker (God) (talk) 17:34, November 11, 2014 (UTC)THYGUY